


The Deaf Leading The Blind

by Wasted_Shadows



Category: Hotel Artemis (2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, I dont know how Orian and Manny are still alive and got out of the Artemis, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, but that just how it be some time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasted_Shadows/pseuds/Wasted_Shadows
Summary: Months after the incident at the Hotel Artemis, Manfred needs a familiar touch.





	The Deaf Leading The Blind

“Wow… oh sweetie look at you” Orian leant casually on the door frame of Manfred’s motel room, his sunglasses held delicately between his fingers, despite the outside being swathed by night. “What happened to your …uh… how did you let that happen?” He indicated towards Manny’s face. The smaller man stood besides the open door, glaring up at his admired visitor. He was dressed in a glossy copper and gold-coloured silk robe and nothing else, and his hair was vainly gelled backwards.

“Look, I didn’t invite you here to patronise me. Just come in and shut the fuck up about my eye I really don’t want to talk about it.”

Orian smiled slyly at the arms dealer and waltzed past him into the dimly lit, musty smelling motel room. “I didn’t expect to find you in a place like…” he paused, eyes scanning the worn-down furniture. “A place like this.”

Manny slammed the door, shutting out the night. “Yeah well I had to lay low after the fucking riots. I didn’t have a choice. I wasn’t safe in the Artemis and my fucking chopper membership got cancelled. I couldn’t get out of the city and-”

“Shush.” Orian silenced Manny by slipping a delicately large hand on his hip. Manny became flustered, unused to being hushed in such a demeaning, but seductive way. “Looks like we both lost something in the Artemis that night.”

Manny frowned in confusion. “What the hell are you on about? You were in the Artemis at the same time as me? Why didn’t you call me?”

Orian gave him a cool, unreadable look. “Honey I was being treated.” He sat down on the edge of the bed and indicated for the arms dealer to join him. Manny climbed onto his lap.

“What happened?”

Orian laughed softly and rolled his eyes. “Pretty girl with a short skirt… I uh… let my pride get the better of me.” He paused, licking his lips in thought. “She lured me into her trap.” He brought up a hand and tapped just below his right ear where several small scars were visible beneath his stubble.

“Wait wait…” Manny interrupted before he could continue. “So, you were attacked and then…” His eyes widened in realisation. “That fucking French bitch. She set that to lure you to the Artemis.”

Orian nodded solemnly, silently reflecting on the night he almost lost his life. “Jeany did all she could but uh… the explosion had been too close… lost my hearing in this one ear.”   

“Yeah she seems pretty shit at her job. I pay her all this money and she can’t even fix my fucking eye. Now I gotta go around wearing crap glasses because I can’t see shit.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Orian purred tenderly in his ear, his voice melting the arms dealer on the inside. “She tried her damnedest. But uh… she does all she can.”

Manfred grumbled. “Anyway, I didn’t invite you here to talk about that useless, rude old lady. I’ve had an absolutely shit month and I needed a familiar face to give me some time before I go fucking crazy.”

“Oh baby, you already have.”

Manny opened his mouth in disbelief at hearing the Wolf King expose him like that, but before he could complain Orian had leant forward and pressed his lips against his. Manfred instantly melted, his eyes fluttered, his breath swept away, stolen by the king of LA. He allowed Orian’s soft lips to dance over his as he let out delighted moan, feeling the greying bristles of the Wolf King’s beard tickle his chin. Manfred wrapped his arms around Orian’s shoulders and pressed himself back against the kiss, igniting a passion inside him that he hadn’t felt for months.

The kiss seemed to last a well-needed eternity for Manfred; as the Wolf King gently pulled away he gazed up in awe at the older man before launching himself headfirst into another embrace. Within seconds their lips locked together in passionate, competitive love. They both fought for dominance, but Manny was no match against Orian’s impressive experience.

Soon Orian was kissing Manny’s chin, down his neck, breathing his warm, minty breath onto the arms dealer’s cologne-smothered neck. The tingle of his touch sent such erotic energy through Manny’s veins and he could feel himself twitching in anticipation, becoming unbearably hard. Feeling his breath escape in excited gasps his unbroken eye focused on the scars on the Wolf King’s neck. Manny reached up in desire, brushing his lips over the scars on Orian’s skin.

Manfred was infatuated by the Wolf King’s touch as he felt his warm hands slip down his silk-laden back and slowly, delicately untied the ribbons which held the robes in place, shielding Manny’s modesty. His robes glided away, revealing his bare, naked body. Orian peeled himself away from Manfred’s kisses for a moment, scanning his gaze down his chest, across his soft tummy rolls, and finally fixating on his hard penis. He looked back up to meet Manny’s gaze, the corner of his mouth twitching up into a seductive grin.

Manny lifted an eyebrow in a defiant smirk, almost tempting The Wolf King to make a move. “You haven’t changed one bit.” Orian hummed close to Manny’s ear. Manfred found himself almost whining for him to touch his exposed body, but Orian teased, keeping his hands placed securely on the arms dealer’s hips.

“Please…” Manny breathed in Orian’s ear as the older man resumed planting passionate kisses on his neck. But Orian didn’t respond. Manny didn’t know whether Orian was choosing to ignore him in order to make him beg, or if he truly hadn’t heard him due to his damaged ear drum. “Please… Orian…” He pleaded again, louder and desperate. “Get your hands off my hips and touch me.”

The Wolf King laughed gently and resisted from allowing himself to touch him. Manny became unbearably hot. He needed his touch, he pined to be stroked, but Orian still held satisfaction away. It was all becoming too much for Manny. Reaching out with grasping hands he felt the crotch of Orian’s pants to find The Wolf King was also hard. Orian did nothing to batter his hands away as Manfred groped the beige-clad bulge, he breathed in pleasure and continued to caress Manny’s hips.

“You’re such a bastard.” Manny exhaled, slowly tugging down the zipper of The Wolf King’s pants.  

“It’s talk like that that’ll get you thrown in the sea.” Orian teased, allowing Manfred to fondle him beneath his pants. Manny smirked up as a reply to his comment and slipped a hand into The Wolf King’s boxers. Orian gasped slightly as the arms dealer’s cold hand wrapped around him but didn’t allow Manny to stroke him. As Manny pulled his penis out of his pants, Orian suddenly stood, picking up the smaller man with ease.

Manny cried out at being unexpectedly lifted from his perch, but Orian knew what he was doing. Gripping Manfred’s wrists above his head, he pushed the arms dealer against the wall. Manny’s oversized silk sleeves slipping down to reveal the entire length of his arms. From the wall, Manfred glared up at The Wolf King, his blushing smirk beckoning him to take him.

Orian swiped a packet of lube which he had spied tucked in the pocket of Manny’s robes and ripped it open with his teeth. Pouring the majority of its sticky content on his cock, he lathered the remainder on his fingers. Manfred watched in anticipation as The Wolf King discarded the packet and brought his hand down his side and between his legs. Orian’s fingers gently circled Manfred’s hole; the arms dealer gasped, hoping he would push them inside. Orian teased him, circling several more times before satisfying his needs. He pushed in one finger, followed by another before allowing Manfred a moment to adjust.

Manny moaned loudly, his eyes rolling back as he finally received the pleasure he had been so desperate for. Orian kept his fingers there for a few moments before withdrawing them. Manfred practically whined as Orian retreated but he wasn’t left for long. Slipping a strong arm underneath his knee, Orian whisked Manfred off his feet, pressing his back into the wall and thrust himself into his ass. The sides of Manny’s robes slipped effortlessly down his hips and hung around The Wolf King’s still clothed legs.  

Orian brought his face down close to Manny’s as he began thrusting. Manfred gazed up at him, blushing and desperate, his split pupil now fully visible in the dull motel room light. “Wow,” Orian breathed, thrusting up hard. “Your eye really is fucked up isn’t it?”

“Yeah…” Manfred moaned, his voice quivering slightly. He tried to think of a spiteful comment to say about the person who had stolen his eyesight, but he felt Orian hit his prostate and he screamed in pleasure.

“That’s it.” Orian purred, hitting him again. Manny’s back arched and he was reduced to a trembling mess.  But The Wolf King didn’t cease. He continued to thrust up until Manfred was begging to be finished. The arms dealer could feel himself becoming close, but Orian didn’t give him that dignity.

Instead he stole him away from the wall and back to the bed, placing him on his back. Manfred gazed up at the ceiling, dazed for a second, confused as to why he hadn’t cum, before The Wolf King was on him again. Lifting his legs into the air, Orian entered again.

Manny howled in delight as his vision blurred. He tried to gaze up at The Wolf King but he couldn’t focus. Again and again Orian hit him perfectly and before long he was biting his own lip, trying desperately thrust himself up from the bed. The end came all too soon for the arms dealer as he felt himself jerk back into the bed and ejaculate all up Orian’s pristine white shirt.

Orian watched Manny as he became a quivering mess in the sheets, but he wasn’t done yet. Thrusting further, deeper, he kept himself inside Manfred for as long as the arms dealer would let him. With each thrust Manny arched back into the bed until he was screaming.

Finally, Orian came close and his orgasm followed shortly after. As he pulled himself out, every small movement caused Manfred to twitch. The arms dealer moaned in ecstasy from the sheets as Orian tucked himself back into his pants.

“You really haven’t changed at all.” Orian smiled.

Manny twitched his eyes open just a slit and watched The Wolf King through the fuzzy vision of his broken eye. “I never should have left you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based partially on a drawing by Feriowind
> 
> Crospulco is my main ship, but this fic happens in an alternative universe to my Crospulco headcanons and I only wrote this because the title was genius.


End file.
